


Fast-Lane Living Dream

by Midnight_Mess



Series: Violent (Gentle) Thing [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Adam is not a Magician yet, Adam is tired but okay, M/M, Prokopenko is a sad and broken boi, Prokopenko is tired and not okay, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish is still canon here, Swearing, also background Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, implied abusive Joseph Kavinsky/Prokopenko, well that and Cabeswater, who needs a bit of Adam Parrish in his life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Mess/pseuds/Midnight_Mess
Summary: Пока Ронан искал самого себя в гонках с Кавински, Адам искал связь с Кейбсвотером. Прокопенко тоже искал Кейбсвотер – подсознательно, в Адаме. Они лежат на капоте машины и не смотрят на звезды. Они сталкиваются на вечеринке и не целуются.Упоминание: канонично разваливающихся Адам/Блу, канонично начинающихся Ронан/Адам и Гэнси/Блу, не особо каноничных и с абьюзивным намеком Кавински/Прокопенко.
Relationships: Adam Parrish/Prokopenko
Series: Violent (Gentle) Thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685518





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Прокопенко – несчастный котик, который не знает, что он копия, а не оригинал.  
> Как и в каноне, Адам видит смутные призрачные видения, но не знает, что это Кейбсвотер пытается связаться с ним. События разворачиваются до поездки Гэнси и Адама на политическую вечеринку и до того, как Адам наладил связь с волшебным лесом и стал Магом.

Если бы Ронана прямо сейчас спросили, что ему больше всего нравилось в Генриетте, он бы не раздумывая ответил – ночь. Маленький живописный городок, уютно разместившийся на энергетической линии, днем легко успокаивал и очаровывал Гэнси, однако же ночью превращался во что-то, что из них всех мог любить только Ронан.  
Если бы кто-то спросил Адама, тот бы не раздумывая ответил, что терпеть не может Генриетту ни днем, ни ночью.  
Черный БМВ плавно наводил очертания города по объездному пути, и на это было две причины. Первая причина заключалась в том, что ведущая в центр дорога была перекрыта на аварийный ремонт. Вторая причина сейчас спала на заднем сидении и звали ее Адам Пэрриш. Это было нечастое проявление слабости с его стороны – ведь позволить подвезти себя с работы означало признать поражение перед своей сверхъестественной усталостью, а разрешить себе мгновенно уснуть, прикрыв локтем лицо, означало попасть в слабое место самого Ронана – и под его более длительные и внимательные взгляды.  
Ронан вновь посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида – в мелькающем свете дорожных фонарей то и дело виднелась вторая рука Адама. Тонкая изящная кисть расслабленно лежала на его животе поверх поблекшей рабочей футболки и вытягивала из Ронана мысли, от которых он в последнее время часто убегал в своих снах. Но прямо здесь и сейчас бежать было некуда, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как тихо наслаждаться видом.  
Может, городским властям все-таки стоило почаще ремонтировать дороги? Покрытие давненько нуждалось в замене, и это особо чувствовалось ночью, когда он выезжал в очередной погоне за яркими ощущениями.  
Внезапно возникшая с правой стороны Митсубиши Эво умело подрезала перед Ронаном дорогу вместе с его рассеянными мыслями о неудовлетворительной инфраструктуре Генриетты. Белая задница машины весело вильнула разок-другой и поравнялась рядом с черным БМВ.  
– Хей, красотка! Что стряслось? Ведешь так, будто тебе хер прищемило, – сидевший за рулем Кавински с ухмылкой смотрел на Ронана и показательно игнорировал весь остальной мир.  
Сердце Ронана быстро и неумолимо сползало куда-то глубоко вниз. Он невольно глянул через плечо на спящего Адама, подавляя неприятную мысль о том, что хотел бы сейчас оказаться в своей в машине один.  
– Ты там мамулю Гэнси на свидание вывез? – белая Эво снова вильнула туда-сюда, то ли угрожая, то ли заигрывая с БМВ. – Выгружай свое барахло и поехали.  
Как бы Ронан не сдерживал себя, правый уголок его рта упорно тянулся вверх, превращая лицо в пугающую гримасу нетерпеливости и жажды адреналина. К счастью, Кавински мог видеть только левую сторону лица, и Ронан стоически молчал, не отрывая глаз от дороги.  
– Вот что, Линч, если найдешь в бардачке свои яйца, ты знаешь, где меня искать.  
Терпение Кавински было таким же коротким, как фитили его самодельных фейерверков – он не любил долго трепаться за рулем. Блеснув самодовольным оскалом, он без труда вырвался вперед и несколько раз издевательски посигналил на прощание. Белое пятно Эвы лихо свернуло на первом же повороте – совсем в другую сторону, куда нужно было Ронану.  
Нет. Куда нужно было Адаму.  
Потому что Ронану было нужно совсем другое и, ощутив первый толчок адреналина, он проворно свернул вслед за Кавински. В голове царила приятная пустота, каждая клеточка тела радостно выла в предвкушении. В пальцах будто постепенно собирался заряд электричества, разжигая желание превратить дорогу перед собой в размытый скоростью стоп-кадр. Ронан чувствовал себя _охренеть_ как хорошо.  
“Ноа сказал бы, что это дерьмовая идея”, – равнодушно думал он, посматривая на растущую стрелку спидометра, и вскоре слева в темноте замаячил застывший свет автомобильных фар. Большой пятак асфальта, некогда использовавшийся для проведения местной ярмарки, освещался всего лишь одним наполовину разбитым прожектором. Широкий луч света временами моргал, будто отбивая неясный сигнал бедствия в ночную пустоту. В центре площадки стояли две машины, обе слишком хорошо знакомые Ронану, как и их водители.  
Кавински, наполовину высунувшись с водительского места Митсубиши, разговаривал с Прокопенко, который сидел на капоте своего Гольфа и выглядел так, словно собирался в любой момент свалиться с него в обмороке. Снизив скорость и подъехав поближе, Ронан уловил обрывок ленивого разговора:  
– Этот ебнутый реально собирается стенсить свое ведро.  
– Ну-ну, Проко. Не указывай другим, как нужно правильно насиловать собственные тачки.  
Это была неизменная фишка Кавински и его своры – умение разговаривать только оскорблениями, в каждой фразе обязательно насмешка или унижение, или мат, произнесенный будничным тоном словно вопрос о погоде. Друзьям Ронана было сложно понять, почему он так часто оказывался в его компании, но на самом деле в этом не было ничего сложного или непонятного.  
Кавински интересовал Ронана только тогда, когда он был за рулем и на дороге.  
При виде приближающегося БМВ, Кавински пошло присвистнул и медленно двинулся навстречу, продолжая вывешиваться из окна. Оказавшись достаточно близко, он на этот раз сумел получше разглядеть пассажира в машине Ронана и молча дернул головой в сторону Прокопенко. Тот мгновенно послушался, слезая с Гольфа и на удивление легким, почти что падающим, шагом подходя к задним дверям БМВ.  
Митсубиши сделала вызывающий рывок носом к Ронану, но тут же повернула в сторону и начала дрифтовать по кругу – не слишком близко, но и не слишком далеко, держа всех их в поле зрения своего водителя. Машина ворчала приятным приглушенным звуком, повышая тон на резких поворотах, и все тело Ронана восторженно вибрировало ей в ответ. “ _Эволюционируй_ со мной, детка!” – как-то с укуренным смехом сказал ему Кавински, и хоть шутка была убогая, сейчас она как никогда точно описывала внутреннее состояние Ронана. _Эволюция…_ или типа того.  
На заднем сидении от возникшего шума медленно просыпался Адам, но прежде чем он успел сесть и понять, что происходит, его уже тянули наружу худые жилистые руки Прокопенко. Где-то рядом Кавински тратил последние остатки своего сомнительного дружелюбия, изящно раскручиваясь на месте и выпуская из-под колес большие клубы молочно-белого дыма. Ветер услужливо подхватил их и понес дальше по площадке, на какое-то мгновение полностью накрывая ими БМВ.  
– Пошел нахуй! – незлобно предложил Ронан, следя одновременно и за маневрами Митсубиши, и за тем, как сонный Адам натянул ворот футболки на лицо, тщетно пытаясь сдержать кашель. Из-за дыма было невозможно понять, как сильно он был зол и был ли зол вообще, и какая-то очень маленькая часть Ронана опрометчиво понадеялась, что он поймет.  
Эво без всяких предупреждений рванула мимо БМВ и вылетела на дорогу, разгоняя за собой остатки дыма и оставляя на асфальте влажные черные следы от шин.  
– Догоняй, сучка! – Кавински требовательно похлопал рукой по дверце своей машины и белой стрелой вонзился в ночное сердце Генриетты. Этого Ронан не мог позволить ему сделать.  
– Я скоро, – не глядя бросил он Адаму и быстро вырулил вслед, устремляясь в алчную пасть дороги. Внутри него уже не было места сомнениям, сожалениям и угрызениям совести. Он был шквалом огня, требующим свободы и разрушений.

***

Когда своенравный вой обеих машин наконец-то утих, Прокопенко почувствовал себя еще более уставшим, чем это физически должно было быть возможно. Пэрриш медленно приходил в себя, прислонившись к машине – он несколько минут смотрел пустым взглядом в землю, явно проворачивая какие-то очень тяжелые мысли в голове. Впрочем, в Аглионби он всегда выглядел так, будто думал о чем-то тяжелом и неприятном, будто вся жизнь сплошь состояла из всего самого тяжелого и неприятного. Только упрямая морщинка между светлыми бровями свидетельствовала о том, что он не сдавался и не собирался принимать такое положение вещей.  
Прокопенко не помнил, когда он сдался. Может быть, это было совсем недавно, может, так было всегда. Сейчас они оба были похожи на пустые смятые банки из-под пива, выброшенные на обочину. Пока Кавински гнался за Линчем по спящим дорогам города в попытке трахнуть его во всех возможных смыслах, им двоим ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать. Если бы Кавински был здесь, он бы обязательно поржал с того, как Ронан, будучи собачкой Дика, умудрился обзавестись собственной собачкой в лице Пэрриша.  
Адам сердито поджал губы в тонкую линию, словно угадывая мысли Прокопенко и категорически не соглашаясь с ними. Или же до него наконец дошло, в какой ситуации он оказался – ни уехать, ни позвонить, ни уйти пешком. Он благоразумно не стал просить о помощи, сэкономив время и кислород, ведь Прокопенко в любом случае не собирался ему помогать. Остальная часть их ночной стаи рассеялась по городу в поисках копов, а Проко вовсе не нанимался оберегать нежелательную обузу Линча.  
“Обуза” скрестила руки на груди и уперлась ногой на вывернутое колесо Гольфа, постепенно расслабляя свое лицо в каменную маску. Это была демонстрация чистого, тщательно отработанного презрения ко всему – к самому Прокопенко, к Ронану с Кавински, к ночным гонкам, к заброшенным ярмаркам, к ситуации, в которую Адама забросили словно ненужную вещь. Он был в ярости, и ярость эта была такой ледяной, что медленно покрывала и сковывала его тело, поднимаясь от ног и выше, к рукам, плечам, голове, тонким чертам лица. Адам не двигался и выглядел на удивление устрашающим, но в конце-концов зачем-то попытался начать разговор:  
– Слушай, Проко-кх… – его хриплый голос сорвался и выключился на середине слова. Он поморщился и недовольно прочистил засохшее горло.  
Проко хотел выпихнуть из себя насмешливое фырканье, но ему было слишком лень участвовать даже в невербальных разговорах. Он залез по пояс в водительское окно и вынырнул обратно, с вялым удивлением рассматривая бутылку минералки в руках. Это было охренительно странно. Откуда у него в машине взялась гребаная _минералка?_  
“К черту”.  
Проко молча ткнул Адаму бутылку. Тот удивленно повертел ее в разные стороны, словно странный артефакт, не принадлежащий миру, в котором обитал Кавински и его свора, но все-таки приложился к горлышку, утоляя жажду после неудобного сна на заднем сиденье.  
– Эм, спас–… – более твердым голосом начал Адам, но снова был прерван на середине слова, потому что Прокопенко не хотел его слушать и отвернулся, чтобы прикурить сигарету.  
Проко.  
Какое отстойное сокращение его фамилии. Прокопенко терпеть его не мог, но выбора у него особого не было – он все равно не помнил своего имени. А даже если бы и вспомнил, только Кавински мог решать, как его называть, и остальные подчинялись этим прихотям. Впрочем, как и он сам.  
Все события до встречи с Кавински потеряли цвета и очертания, утратили всякое значение. Чтобы вспомнить хотя бы одно из них, ему пришлось бы сильно напрячься – до невыносимой головной боли и выворачивающей наизнанку тошноты, – вот только у него уже давно не было на это ни сил, ни желания.  
Все, что он мог, это отзываться на приказы Кавински, теперь это было единственное, что в этой жизни давалось ему легко. Почти что приятно.  
“К черту”.  
Ярость Адама постепенно уступала место болезненной нервозности. Он широко раскрывал глаза, жмурился и часто-часто моргал, глубокие расширенные зрачки метались во всех направлениях, словно пытаясь уловить что-то на самом краю зрения.  
Ленточка серого дыма от сигареты Прокопенко поднималась ровной линией вверх и делила лицо Адама на две одинаково искаженные тревогой половины.  
– Пэрриш, ты обдолбался? – одновременно спросил и ответил он на свой вопрос. – А-а-а. Ну да. Блядская минералка.  
Он забыл, что Кавински раскрошил туда одну из таблеток – то ли из последних экспериментальных, то ли из самых сильнодействующих. Память вяло трепыхнулась и отказалась вынимать на свет что-то еще.  
Проко устало вздохнул и выбросил недокуренную сигарету, глядя в сторону черной лесополосы неподалеку. Тлеющий огонек прочертил четкую дугу на фоне непроглядной стены деревьев, откуда доносился чей-то шепот, переплетающийся с шелестом листвы. Нет, шепот принадлежал им – это листья что-то говорили и требовали, а Пэрриш вторил им своим судорожным, сломанным дыханием. Проко повернулся обратно как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как вокруг глаз Адама собрались напряженные морщинки, словно он изо всех сил пытался моргнуть, но что-то ему запрещало.  
Проко еще раз напряг свою слабую память, пытаясь понять, почему в его машине оказалась вода с наркотой. Где-то очень глубоко в подсознании шевельнулось слово “похищение”, и сразу же следом – “угадай тачку”. Какая-то очередная обдолбанная идея Кавински, которую они хотели воплотить, или уже сделали это, или делали прямо сейчас?  
Проко с трудом протащил мысль дальше. Нет. Нет, сейчас он не делал ничего, сейчас он просто был в режиме ожидания.  
– Выглядишь дерьмово, Пэрриш.  
Адам не ответил. Проко раздраженно закатил глаза и вновь полез в машину – где-то на полу, под сиденьями, должны были валяться банки пива. Нашарив рукой одну из них, он с коротким пшиком вскрыл ее и приложил ко рту Адама. Тот не реагировал и Проко взял его за подбородок, оттягивая челюсть вниз и заставляя алкоголь влиться в рот. Часть жидкости сразу же сбежала через уголки его губ и он закашлялся.  
– Пей, придурок, – приказал Проко.  
Пэрриш снова поперхнулся, но слегка ожил и схватил банку поверх холодных пальцев Прокопенко. Теперь он пил сам – жадно и наморщив нос, – его разгоряченные ладони зажимали руки Проко в лихорадочных тисках и не предоставляли вариантов отступления.  
Когда Адам закончил – в основном вылив оставшееся пиво на себя, – Проко привычным движением смял тонкий кусок алюминия и выбросил его через плечо. Пэрриш все еще выглядел паршиво, но дрожь почти прекратилась, оставляя место истощенному оцепенению. Проко спокойно толкнул его в грудь, заставляя лечь на крышку капота.  
Адам послушался, неуклюже перебирая ногами и продвигаясь дальше, на лобовое стекло. Проко запрыгнул рядом, заставляя Гольф под ними весело качнуться, и тоже лег на спину, закидывая руку за голову. Он не смотрел на небо, потому что ему было плевать, что там происходило наверху. Звезды, луна, облака, все черное пространство, украшенное вдали тонким столбом дыма и чьей-то шальной сигнальной свечкой – ничего из этого не имело значения, поэтому Проко смотрел и не видел. Над его глазами привычно смыкалась мутная пелена пустых, бестолковых мыслей, которые медленно погружали его в болото алкогольно-наркотической дремоты.  
Вокруг повисла такая неестественная тишина, что он без труда мог расслышать постепенно замедляющееся дыхание Адама рядом. С каждым вдохом оно становилось все более коротким и поверхностным. Отстраненным и далеким.  
Проко придвинулся вплотную и отыскал его руку. Он пробежался пальцами вверх-вниз по запястью и прижался подушечками к пульсу, на удивление быстро перенимая умиротворенное спокойствие живого ритма. Он расслабился, продолжая держать запястье Адама и периодически заставляя себя отсчитывать пульс, который то игриво исчезал, то проявлялся снова. В этом не было ничего странного, просто Прокопенко был ужасно пьян и обдолбан. И все же он ощущал ритм крови Адама словно свой собственный.  
При полном отсутствии ветра деревья недалеко от них зашумели с удвоенной силой.  
С каждым выдохом изо рта Адама вырывались звуки потустороннего мира – чужой шепот, шум листвы, тихий всплеск воды, скрип веток и звук медленно растущих корней. Все это соединялось в странную и немного зловещую колыбельную. Проко мягко сжал его руку, словно якорь, который привязывал его к этому миру. Словно сам Адам был неоспоримым островком спокойствия, проводником во что-то большее, чем в бесконечную череду пьяных наркотических галлюцинаций. Проко чувствовал себя в центре урагана – где-то недалеко проносилось разрушение, яростные потоки воздуха перемалывали вещи, дома и человеческие жизни, но он был в безопасности. Это было незнакомое и непривычное чувство.  
Кавински сам был похож на ураган, о приближении которого тебе сообщили за несколько месяцев до катастрофы, но от которого все равно было невозможно спастись. Прокопенко помнил, что пытался. Он знал, что у него не получилось. Только идиот бы стоял и ждал, пока тебя не накроет убийственная стихия, разрывающая на части. И Проко не был идиотом. Просто Кавински не любил получать отказы.  
Он не помнил, что было до Кавински. Точка отсчета всегда начиналась с пустого домашнего кинотеатра и повелительного “Добро пожаловать в новую жизнь, сладкий”. Если Кавински был нескончаемым ураганом в его жизни, который, не разбираясь, втягивал в свои разрушительные игры всех и вся, то Адам сейчас был центром этого урагана, зыбким обещанием покоя и тишины. Проко даже не подозревал, как сильно он этого хотел. Эйфория щекотала его кожу и разум, который сейчас был ясен как никогда. Все его тело вдруг стало очень трезвым и возбужденным.  
Проко беспомощно хохотнул от удивления – короткий звонкий смешок повис в воздухе почти что осязаемым облачком.  
Адам Пэрриш был приятным тихим сном, в котором не было места гнетущим чувствам и пожирающей бездне. Кавински был бесконечным кошмаром, обещавшим только боль и уничтожение. Проко сделал глубокий вдох и выдох. Спустя очень короткое – или очень длинное – мгновение Адам сделал то же самое. Его лицо наконец-то расслабилось. Проко на него не смотрел, но он это почему-то чувствовал, и знал наверняка.  
Он все еще находился в центре бури, который не хотел покидать.

***

Адам то погружался, то выныривал из темноты Кейбсвотера. Это было очень странное ощущение – он был внутри своего тела и чувствовал вялость и сломленность лежащего рядом Прокопенко. Но он также видел его безмятежное лицо и их соединенные руки, потому что парил над своим телом на безопасной высоте нескольких метров. И при этом он одновременно находился в Кейбсвотере и рядом с ним маячила тень Прокопенко, как тень Ноа маячила в особо неудачные дни для привидений. Все это одновременно расслаивалось и складывалось в одну беспорядочную картинку, от которой сильно болела голова и глаза. Но все это не имело значения – он был в Кейбсвотере, и это единственное, что было важно. Он чувствовал, что это была лишь временная связь, но этого должно было хватить, даже эти ничтожные мгновения могли помочь разобраться в происходящем. Адам приказал своему телу придвинуть руку под локоть Прокопенко, будто тот бы смог вытащить его, если дела примут дрянной поворот, и мысленно нырнул на уровень Кейбсвотера. Хотя, он скорее просто задержал свое внимание на нем и перестал обращать внимание на все остальное. Он не знал, сколько у него было времени, но вопрос был всего лишь один:  
– Что я должен сделать?  
Как только слова сорвались с его губ и были проглочены темной чащей леса, издалека ответом послышался рев мотора. Адам недоуменно оглянулся – никаких дорог он рядом не видел. Смутная догадка и паника дернули его сердце вниз – нужно было торопиться.  
– Подождите, – сказал Адам вслух и нахмурился. Картинка Кейбсвотера снова потеряла резкость и очертания, распадаясь на три уровня.  
“Я не могу сейчас облажаться. Нужно просто задать им четкий вопрос, – успокаивал себя Адам, но требовательный вой приближающейся машины вновь отвлек его. – Я не должен обращать на это внимания. Сосредоточься… Черт!”  
Его сознание уже медленно складывалось обратно. Где-то совсем рядом завизжали тормоза, оглушительно хлопнула дверь. Это был фирменный хлопок, годами отрабатывавшийся на машинах и чужих нервах. Звук скрипящих по асфальту ботинок, тихая ругань. Ругань, состоящая из едва заметного чувства вины и страха. Ронан.  
Пальцы Ронана оттянули веки Адама, и, хотя теперь его глаза были широко раскрыты, он все равно ничего не видел. Адам с сожалением выпустил из мыслей объятый сумерками Кейбсвотер. Не сегодня. Он потерял самый безопасный шанс уточнить условия своего сверхъестественного контракта.  
Адам попытался по-настоящему открыть глаза, но от одной мысли об этом у него закружилась голова. Он очень хотел спать и был сейчас равнодушно рад всему, что его окружало и что до него дотрагивалось. Машина Прокопенко, заботливо поддерживающая его тело, пальцы Прокопенко, все еще цепляющиеся за его пульс, хотя в этом уже не было никакой необходимости, и слегка дрожащие руки Ронана, поднимающие Адама в воздух и прижимающие к барабану своего сердца в груди.

***

Уловить точный момент было нелегко. Проко грелся пальцами о пульс Адама, но внезапная прохлада ночного воздуха вдруг толкнулась в его ладонь, заставляя чуть приоткрыть глаза. Линч был тут – то ли он продул Кавински, то ли тот несмешно его напугал, то ли они наткнулись на копов, то ли все сразу.  
Проко бессмысленно царапнул по пустой поверхности капота и сжал руку в слабый кулак. Машина Линча, злобно рыча, сбегала с места их маленького непонятного происшествия.  
“К черту”.  
Прокопенко снова погрузился в свои неразборчивые мысли, словно в темную болотную воду. Ему до тошноты не нравилось это состояние, когда он физически чувствовал, что его мозг о чем-то думает, но он не мог понять, о чем. Как будто его тело жило и функционировало без него, будто он – он сам, его личность – были не нужны даже его собственному телу.  
И все равно даже это было приятнее урагана, который принял насмешливую форму белой Митсубиши Эво и ее водителя.  
Что угодно, лишь бы защититься от приближающегося шторма.


	2. Chapter 2

Ночная жизнь Генриетты была одной из тех тайн, которые Адам предпочитал оставлять на разгадку кому-то другому. Кому-то вроде Ронана или Ноа. Сам Адам ночью или работал, или учился, или снова работал, или помогал с поисками Глендовера. Иногда по ночам он успевал поспать.  
Возможно, темная сторона маленького городка так и осталась бы для него незаполненным пробелом, если бы в этот вечер события не выстроились таким образом: Ронан, которому не давал покоя Кавински, заявил, что пойдет на сегодняшнюю вечеринку и _кое-что прояснит._ Гэнси, который и в лучшие свои дни не мог избавиться от синдрома курицы-наседки, сказал, что пойдет с ним. И Блу, чудесная Блу, поставила их всех перед фактом: “Я среди вас самая адекватная”.  
Адам считал “план” Ронана нелепым, переживания Гэнси – излишними, а рвения Блу – предсказуемыми. Он мог просто отказаться идти вместе с ними, и вместо этого провести ночь в попытках уговорить свое измученное тело поспать, а мозг – не подсовывать жутковатые призрачные явления.  
И все-таки у Адама было незаконченное дело, неясная цель, которую он не смел озвучивать даже у себя в голове – на тот случай, если его мысли все-таки кто-то подслушивал. Он уже не был уверен, что его разум полностью принадлежал ему. Впрочем, Адаму и не требовалось проговаривать план действий в своих мыслях или вообще думать над ним. Это было похоже на движение по инерции – рука, хватающая ключи от машины на лету, – когда тело само знало, куда и как нужно двигаться, без всяких дополнительных мысленных усилий. Сейчас Адам прекрасно знал, что должен был попасть на вечеринку и кого-нибудь там найти. Но ничего больше этого.  
Изначально Гэнси не хотел брать Камаро на неизведанную территорию, но сегодня им нужно было собрать как можно больше союзников. Свинья была верным боевым другом и Гэнси набрался немного смелости за ее рулем, пока они ехали к особняку.  
Ронан выехал чуть раньше них, сказав, что “разведает обстановку”. Это прозвучало как предлог создать побольше неприятностей, но никто не нашел убедительных аргументов в пользу того, чтобы его отговорить. Все, что он получил в напутствие, был серьезный взгляд Гэнси и его еще более серьезное “Ронан”. На что Ронан равнодушно фыркнул с привычным “Слушаюсь, папочка” и чересчур резко ударил по газам. Ноа уже вторую неделю нигде не проявлялся.  
По дороге на вечеринку, в Свинье был быстро собран военный совет, в ходе которого было решено разделиться и действовать по наспех составленному плану. Гэнси предложил, чтобы Блу держалась рядом с Адамом, Адам бесстрастно возразил, что ему легче будет контролировать ситуацию одному, Блу тут же возмутилась такому пренебрежительному – _я вам не какая-то вещь, знаете ли!_ – отношению к себе, на что получила незамедлительное и искреннее извинение Гэнси. Адам промолчал, сонно откинув голову на спинку пассажирского сиденья. Было решено.  
Адам не знал, что увидит на месте прибытия, но каким-то образом он увидел именно то, что ожидал. Этот особняк был во всех смыслах странным и банальным, будто прямиком выдранным из дешевых молодежных фильмов. Казалось, он был создан исключительно для вечеринок, как одна большая декорация музыкального клипа, комнаты в которой имели только одно назначение – быть фоном для всех видов развлечений, до которых только могли додуматься старшекурсники Аглионби. Машина Ронана уже стояла перед домом, но его самого нигде не было видно.  
– Действуем по плану? – неуверенно спросил Гэнси, бегая взглядом между Блу и Адамом.  
Адам молча кивнул и сразу двинулся вглубь дома, не оглядываясь назад. У него не было никаких оснований считать, будто Блу захочет пойти с ним. Та отвратительная ссора у него дома до сих пор висела камнем на душе, но он пообещал себе вернуться к этому вопросу не раньше того, как поймет, что происходит между ним и Кейбсвотером.  
Внутреннее пространство особняка представляло собой лабиринты и джунгли из молодых тел разной степени опьянения. Адам бродил, пробирался, перешагивал, обходил, уклонялся от шумных парней и девушек, пытаясь понять, как себя нужно вести в этом котле тому, кто был очень трезвым и очень уставшим. К счастью, на него мало кто обращал внимания, и он потерял Гэнси и Блу из виду сразу после их разговора – они разделились, выбрав разные этажи.  
Чья-то худая жилистая рука вдруг схватила Адама за плечо и бесцеремонно толкнула его к стенке тускло освещенного коридора.  
– Ого! Тебя как сюда занесло, Пэрриш?  
Адам удивленно моргнул, не сразу узнавая своего собеседника. Понимание пришло мгновением спустя – Прокопенко. Он выглядел очень странно и непривычно, и это была достаточно нелепая мысль со стороны Адама, который за все время обучения в Аглионби видел Прокопенко в основном издалека и всеми силами старался поддерживать эту славную традицию.  
– Не знал, что сюда только по приглашениям. Может, у вас еще и дресс-код есть? Самым обдолбавшимся вход бесплатный?  
– Ну-ну, не завидуй. Никто не запрещал тебе приходить раньше. А хотя нет, вру – твой хозяин Гэнси наверняка не хотел спускать тебя с поводка. Наш Дик Третий – такая маленькая честолюбивая дрянь.  
Прокопенко пренебрежительно рассмеялся. Враждебным молчанием Адама можно было бить по голове и почкам.  
– В этом они с Кавински даже похожи, тот тоже любит держать все любимые вещи при себе. Поэтому я не отхожу от него ни на шаг, – доверительно добавил он, подходя к Адаму вплотную.  
С момента их последней встречи в нем определенно что-то изменилось, и Адам рассеянно уставился на него в немой игре “найди 5 отличий”. Дело определенно было не в одежде – обычные джоггеры черного цвета, обычная красная футболка с подвернутыми на плечах рукавами и минималистичным изображением окровавленного алмаза слева на груди. И более чем обычная пара узких черных чокеров на шее.  
Адам задумчиво склонил голову набок и Прокопенко мгновенно ответил широкой ухмылкой. Дело определенно было в лице – Прокопенко был… трезв. Его глаза ловили неоновые отблески света из общей комнаты и, несмотря на неровную линию плечей, стоял он выпрямив спину и твердо упираясь ногами в пол. В прошлый раз он больше походил на марионетку, направляемую пьяными пальцами своего мастера. Сейчас все его тело выглядело очень оживленным и притягивающим к себе взгляд – проходящая мимо девушка пьяно впечаталась в него, но, узнав в лицо жертву столкновения, не отстранилась, а прижалась сильнее, плавно запуская обе руки в его задние карманы. Адам не должен был пялиться на ее пальцы, которые жадно вонзились в ткань и то, что было под ними, но все равно не смог оторвать взгляд достаточно быстро. Прокопенко беззаботно рассмеялся то ли над реакцией Адама, то ли над прямолинейностью девушки и ловко вывернулся из ее хватки. Когда она обиженно поджала губы и попыталась споймать его за край футболки, он перехватил ее руки и аккуратно вытолкнул в сторону. Будучи уже весьма подвыпившей, она не сумела вовремя сориентироваться и влетела в другую девушку, скучающую неподалеку с пустым стаканом в руке. Они обе свалились через спинку на сиденье дивана и оттуда послышалось безудержное хихиканье.  
Адам перевел взгляд обратно на Прокопенко, у которого откуда-то взялся баллончик краски в руке. Он эффектным движением подбрасывал его в воздух и ловил обратно, не отрывая взгляда от Адама.  
– Итак, Пэрриш. – Его голос звучал странно по-деловому, ни малейшего намека на привычную насмешку или агрессию. Это почему-то напрягало больше любых возможных насмешек и угроз, которые только можно было вообразить в данной ситуации.  
Адам все еще настороженно всматривался в его лицо, когда Прокопенко вдруг резко нырнул головой вперед – на макушке показалась чья-то широкая ладонь, с излишней дружелюбностью трепавшая его по светлым волосам.  
Волосы. Дело определенно было и в волосах – Адам нашел последний кусочек паззла.  
– Проко, это чья работа? – пугающе высокий парень весело навалился на плечи Прокопенко и тут же не менее весело получил локтем в живот.  
– Сков постарался. Точнее, нихуя он не старался, как видишь, – он пожал плечами, но не выглядел при этом хотя бы самую малость разочарованным или недовольным.  
Адам помнил, что во время прошлой встречи у Прокопенко были черные волосы. Прическа сейчас оставалась такой же – выбритая по бокам и на затылке голова с широким вихрем взъерошенных волос по центру, но вот их цвет был светлым и заметно неровным. Даже при таком освещении был виден рыжеватый пятнистый оттенок, который обычно проявлялся при осветлении волос теми людьми, которые или не особо в этом разбирались, или были катастрофически бухими. Адам помнил, как ему однажды об этом трогательно жаловался Ноа.  
– Раскраска под уличного кота? Дерзко! – парень хохотнул тем странным энергичным смехом, который говорил о том, что он не собирался в ближайшее время отсюда уходить.  
– Я занят. Проваливай, – ответил Прокопенко тем спокойным тоном, который говорил о том, что он не был заинтересован в дополнительной компании. – Или я тебе морду раскрашу в захватывающий оттенок фуксии.  
– Погодь, че? Когда это ты отказывался со мной посвистеть? – уязвлено проныл он, явно готовый оспаривать чье-то нежелание общаться с ним.  
Прокопенко выдержал момент и молча затряс баллончиком. Парень спешно ретировался.  
Адам наблюдал за разговором стараясь выглядеть спокойным и равнодушным, но когда Прокопенко вновь переключил все свое внимание на него, в его горле что-то застряло. Что-то подозрительно похожее на дыхание.  
Прокопенко прищурился, все еще взбалтывая баллончик – уже менее резко, но явно с каким-то скрытым намерением. Адам с трудом протолкнул воздух в легкие и подавил желание осмотреться в поисках путей отступления. Он недооценил Прокопенко, он очень зря позволил себе зайти в клетку к хищнику с наивным убеждением, будто тот не бросится на кость.  
С присущей и ненавистной себе жалостью, Адам искренне полагал, что у него ничего нет, а потому он никому не интересен, и уж конечно он не может быть нужен кому-то из своры Кавински. Но взгляд Прокопенко гвоздями прибивал Адама к стенке, связывал по рукам и ногами и перекрывал кислород.  
Мелькнувшая догадка была неутешительной: “Кажется, у него есть какие-то планы на меня. _Большие_ планы”.  
Адам не хотел даже близко оказываться рядом с большими планами друзей Кавински. Да и с маленькими тоже, если уж на то пошло.  
Прокопенко вдруг великодушно улыбнулся. Его рука с баллончиком дернулась вверх и наотмашь прошлась по воздуху, перечеркивая грудь Адама алым крестом, будто отмечая сокровище на пиратской карте. Темно-синяя футболка – без всяких фирменных логотипов, что автоматически делало ее гордостью гардероба Адама – была безнадежно испорчена.  
– Идем потолкуем, Пэрриш.

***

Прокопенко шел по коридору третьего этажа мимо занятых комнат. За каждой дверью жил своей жизнью нестройный хор голосов. Смех и крики одобрения, вызовы на слабо, фальшивое пение, звуки бьющихся бутылок, разгоряченная ругань – предвестник жесткой драки или бурного секса, громкие стоны – результат жесткой драки или бурного секса.  
Он наконец остановился в конце коридора и проскользнул в приоткрытую дверь. Там было пусто, как он и предполагал. Комната оказалась на удивление дрянной – напротив входа виднелось единственное окно с выбитым стеклом, в которое пробивался лунный свет. Под голыми стенами валялись ряды коробок, в дальнем углу виднелся искусственный фикус розового цвета, а посередине комнаты лежал неестественно большой матрас без подушек и простыней.  
– Добро пожаловать на арену! – бодро объявил Прокопенко и щелкнул выключателем. Ряд узких длинных ламп на потолке моментально залил все ярко-малиновым светом. Это застало Адама врасплох, и он не сразу поморщился от отвращения. Прокопенко покосился на него и щелкнул еще раз. Синий. Адам все еще не переступал порог комнаты.  
– Что такое, Пэрриш? Слишком похоже на дешевый стрип-бар после погрома? – задумчиво протянул он. – Конечно, не то чтобы ты знал, как выглядят стрип-бары изнутри...  
Адам явно не считал это большой потерей, и потому холодно промолчал. Прокопенко не считал это оскорблением, и потому привалился к стенке, продолжая играться выключателем дальше. Комнату поочередно залил красный свет, фиолетовый, зеленый – тут даже он брезгливо чертыхнулся. С каждым новым щелчком лампы светились разным цветом, истерично моргали как в ночном клубе, медленно зажигались и гасли одна за другой, расходились лучами от центра потолка и обратно, все освещение расцветало самыми неожиданными узорами и оттенками, и минут через пять Проко не выдержал и треснул кулаком по выключателю. Лампы испуганно зажглись обычным, но очень тусклым и едва подрагивающим светом.  
Он сделал плавный жест рукой:  
– Вперед. Чувствуй себя как дома и все такое.  
Лицо Адама окаменело. Проко недоуменно осмотрелся:  
– Да что опять, блядь, не так? У тебя что, дома тоже… а-а, точно. – Он спокойно прищелкнул пальцами. – Я вспомнил. У тебя дома _тоже._  
В последнее время ему все чаще по требованию Кавински приходилось следить за Линчем, а тот, как оказалось, достаточно часто любил приходить в место, где жил Пэрриш. И это место просто-таки кричало о жалости и отчаянии.  
Адам зашел внутрь с напряженными плечами и сжатыми кулаками, будто это и впрямь была арена для боя. Прокопенко закатил глаза.  
– Вам всем на анонимную терапию нужно: “Помогите, у меня трижды хуевый друг”.  
– При чем тут Гэнси? – нахмурился Адам.  
– Тупой вопрос. При всем. Столько месяцев VIP-дружбы с ним, а ты до сих пор чувствуешь себя говном, когда разговор заходит о деньгах. Разве друзья не должны, – Прокопенко пафосно взмахнул руками и продолжил театральным голосом, – помогать преодолевать жизненные неурядицы и личностные недостатки друг друга?  
Сложно было сказать, что именно шокировало Адама – словарный запас Проко или осколки правды, спрятанные в его насмешливой тираде.  
– Тебе-то какое дело, с кем я дружу? – угрюмо бросил он.  
– Никакое, – легко согласился Проко и прошелся по комнате. Обстановка может и не вдохновляла на что-то интересное, но и не вызывала неприятные эмоции, как у Пэрриша. – Гэнси – забавная фальшивка, такой низкокачественный экземпляр даже Кавински не смог бы сделать.  
Сопровождаемый хмурым молчанием Адама, Прокопенко с размаху уселся на матрас и удобно скрестил под собой ноги. Тишина была напряженной, но не неприятной, и он продолжил:  
– Этот чувак без своих денег – никто. Забери все деньги у Линча, и он останется тем же адреналинофилом. Забери все деньги у Кавински, и ему станет только веселее пиздить и подделывать вещи. Забери все деньги у Дика – и кем он будет? Думаешь, он пойдет въебывать на три работы, как ты? Или осмелится хотя бы попробовать поработать в “Нино” с вашей странноватой подружкой? Его хрупкое эго разобьется вдребезги от первого же дня общения с посетителями. _Особенно_ если этими посетителями будем мы.  
Проко вполне искренне развеселился, представляя себе эту картину – Гэнси, в фирменном переднике забегаловки, с видом побитого котенка принимает заказы под оценивающими взглядами и насмешками пятерых человек.  
Адам открыл было рот, но он его тут же перебил:  
– Я скажу, кем станет наш Мистер Популярность без деньжат своей семьи – унылым посмешищем вроде Велка. Будет дышать книжной пылью и вспоминать о былых деньках, когда мир был у его ног.  
Комнату накрыла тишина. Мешанина музыки из соседних комнат и этажей сливалась в странный ровный гул, но закрытые двери комнаты надежно держали большую часть шума в стороне. Проко не знал, каким образом Кавински нашел и получил доступ к этому особняку, но это была отличная находка, пожалуй, даже одна из его лучших. Адам наконец-то неловко поежился и скрестил руки на груди:  
– Ты его психотерапевт под прикрытием? У вас сегодня назначено? Мне пойти его позвать?  
– Нахуй он мне сдался, – фыркнул Проко и весело похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. – Чего встал? Садись, не стесняйся.  
Адам с тяжелым вздохом послушался и сел возле него, сгибая ноги в коленях.  
– Тогда к чему все это было?  
Проко пожал плечами.  
– К тому, что если бы тебе сейчас на голову свалился мешок с кредитками, у тебя бы все равно осталось вот это, – палец Проко мягко ткнул в морщинку между бровями Адама. – Если человек не перестает быть собой с деньгами или без них, значит, он не прикидывается тем, кем не является. Значит, он – оригинал, а не подделка.  
Прошло еще несколько минут молчания и Адам шумно выдохнул, растирая ладонями лицо.  
– От меня-то ты чего хочешь?  
– Я? – притворно удивился Прокопенко. – Это ты пришел к нам на вечеринку, да еще и без подарков. Херовая идея, Кавински обидится. Но я ему ничего не скажу, если будешь вести себя хорошо.  
Предполагалось, что сегодня Кавински должен был заманить Линча к себе и наконец-то перевести их брачные игры на новый уровень. Прокопенко был уверен, что Ронан явится один, максимум – с Гэнси. Он был уверен, что Адам даже порог дома не переступит. Однако его уверенность совершенно не мешала держать идею появления Адама где-то за пределами сознания, это была очень маленькая хрупкая мысль, которая, при всей своей невероятности, заставляла думать о вечеринке с бо́льшим воодушевлением. Он весь день не пил, не втягивал и даже ничего не курил, и поэтому сейчас смотрел на мир сквозь крайне непривычную призму трезвости. Прокопенко очень давно не был настолько трезвым, и он не был уверен, что на нем не отразилось влияние непонятных странностей Адама. Он до сих пор не мог понять, что, черт возьми, тогда произошло на заброшенной ярмарке, но ему _очень_ хотелось повторить.  
На улице раздался радостный сигнал автомобиля. Проко узнал бы его даже будучи мертвым – Кавински сообщал, что отъезжает повеселиться на дорогах Генриетты. Судя по доносящимся из разбитого окна звукам, белая Эво выехала на дорогу и умчалась прочь. Почти сразу же послышалось низкое рычание второй машины – Линч. Прокопенко малодушно подумал, что было бы здорово, если бы они оба слетели с обрыва.  
Адам возле него запоздало вскочил на ноги, но он тут же дернул его обратно вниз, практически наматывая футболку на кулак и крепко удерживая его на месте.  
– Только не говори, что уже уходишь.  
Адам посмотрел в сторону окна и нахмурился.  
– У меня выгодное предложение на двоих, – продолжал Проко, притягивая его ближе. – Я не еду помогать Кавински обхаживать Линча, а ты не едешь в этом оранжевом страшилище Гэнси в жалких попытках вправить Линчу его несуществующие мозги.  
Адам не перестал хмуриться, но промолчал. Этого было достаточно.  
Внутри дома было слишком шумно от музыки и толпы веселящихся людей, поэтому расслышать и распознать сигналы машин было намного сложнее, нежели находясь возле открытого окна. Прокопенко прикинул – у него еще было время, прежде чем Гэнси поймет, что Ронан свалил, и отправится на поиски Пэрриша.  
Он одним энергичным движением толкнул его на матрас и уселся сверху. Легкая волна паники прошла по лицу Адама, но следующие несколько минут ничего не происходило. Прокопенко внимательно изучал его в поисках десятков ответов на свои десятки незаданных вопросов.  
Пэрриш был слегка перепуганным и уставшим, но была в нем и гордость, презрение, решительность. Ему тоже что-то было нужно от него, иначе он бы не дал затащить себя в комнату, да и вообще не явился бы этой ночью сюда.  
– Любопытно, – пробормотал Проко и поудобнее устроился на бедрах Адама, чье возмущенное лицо теперь обзавелось оттенками смущения.  
Он поразмыслил еще несколько секунд и полез в задний карман джоггеров. В его руке оказалась пригоршня маленьких таблеток разных цветов и размеров, которые пыталась вытащить девушка в коридоре. Адам под ним заметно напрягся, но это не была настороженность из серии “В любой момент я готов вломить тебе по голове и сбежать”, а скорее “Мне это не нравится, но я все же заинтересован в том, что ты держишь в руках”.  
– Любопытно, – повторил Прокопенко и высыпал таблетки на живот Адама. Он привычным движением повыбирал нужные и смахнул на пол все остальное.  
Адам делал вид, будто ему было плевать на происходящее. Проко не торопился.  
– У нас есть время, чтобы взять друг у друга то, что нам нужно. Что тебе нужно от меня?  
Адам неуверенно жевал губу, бегая взглядом по комнате. Наконец, он уставился на ладонь, в которой были зажаты таблетки.  
– Колеса, Пэрриш? – насмешливо спросил Проко. – Всегда пожалуйста.  
Он раскрыл и наклонил ладонь ниже, показывая две маленькие таблетки, которые успели оставить после себя синие подтеки на коже. Адам приподнялся на локтях и слизнул одну языком – его лицо тут же приобрело озадаченное выражение лица. Мол, а дальше что? Рассосать, разгрызть, проглотить целиком, подержать под языком?  
Прокопенко снисходительно рассмеялся и закинул вторую таблетку себе в рот, свободной рукой заставляя Адама лечь обратно. На него самого такие малые дозы уже давно не действовали – Кавински позаботился об этом, – так что он сделал это скорее за компанию. В этом был весь он – делать все “за компанию”, какой бы эта компания ни была.  
– А что тебе нужно? – голос Адама отдавал хрипотцой. – У меня ничего нет.  
– Есть. Я просто не знаю, как это из тебя вытащить.  
Глаза Адама вдруг уставились куда-то поверх плеча Прокопенко – остекленевшие и немигающие. Его и без того напряженное тело вдруг мелко задрожало, превращая дыхание в прерывистое посвистывание.  
Проко пощелкал перед ним пальцами, но глаза Адама метнулись в другую сторону, а потом наверх, где увидели что-то, что заставило его сделать медленный и болезненный выдох, полный страха и отчаяния:  
– Только не это...  
Проко склонился над его лицом и не церемонясь похлопал по щекам.  
– Пэрриш, – спокойно произнес он. – Смотри на меня.  
Глаза Адама попытались сбежать от его взгляда и начали закатываться наверх. Прокопенко раздраженно вздохнул, выпрямился и крепко сжал Адама ногами. Тот удивленно поморщился, кинул на него быстрый взгляд, отвел, снова взглянул и снова отвел.  
– Тут ничего нет, кроме меня и твоих напряженных яиц. Расслабься. Смотри. На меня.  
Его твердый голос на этот раз сработал – Адам смотрел на него несколько долгих мгновений, после чего глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
Проко терпеливо ждал, медленно вжимая его в матрас весом своего тела. Наконец Адам не выдержал и вцепился ему в колено, сжимая пальцы до побелевших костяшек. Теперь он явно волновался по совершенно другим причинам.  
– Поговори со мной, Пэрриш. Обжиматься с бревном не так весело, как ты думаешь.  
Адам поерзал на месте, но сразу же об этом пожалел.  
– Что это, блин, такое? – сдавленно и на одном выдохе пробормотал он.  
Проко приподнял бровь и ухмыльнулся.  
– Это – первое правило вечеринок Кавински. Хочешь дурь – принеси что-то свое.  
– Но у меня нет… – Адам мучительно зажмурился, когда Прокопенко издевательски качнулся на его бедрах. – У меня ничего нет.  
– Конечно есть, иначе я не дал бы тебе “синьку”. Будем считать твою элегантную задницу равноценным обменом.  
– То есть, это не..? – в его голосе было поровну досады и облегчения.  
– Я похож на тупого? Пэрриш, напоминаю, в прошлый раз ты чуть не скопытился от блядской минералки. _Минералки._ Твой труп мне нахрен тут не сдался.  
– Ладно, но что… что ты собираешься делать?  
– Все, что потребуется, чтобы найти то, что я ищу. За себя можешь не переживать. Кстати, Гэнси с Линчем тебя одновременно или по очереди трахают?  
Адам с раздраженным стоном откинул голову назад:  
– Просто заткнись.  
Проко громко рассмеялся.

***

Адам изо всех сил старался расслабиться. Возможно, ему слишком мешала мысль о том, что он засунул голову в пасть тигру, и в любой момент массивная челюсть могла захлопнуться на его шее.  
Прокопенко, на удивление, вел себя вполне сносно, но было не совсем понятно, что ему было нужно. Он сложил пальцы в прямоугольник воображаемой фотокамеры и посмотрел сквозь него на распростертого под ним Адама.  
– Идеальный кадр из гей-порно, – прокомментировал он. – Ты когда-нибудь смотрел гей-порно, Пэрриш? Спорю на полтос, что нет.  
– Чего я там не видел? – сходу попытался парировать Адам, чем вызвал только взрыв хохота Прокопенко.  
– Да ты джекпот какой-то! Вот теперь я очень хочу посмотреть порнуху вместе с тобой, уверен, твои реакции меня не разочаруют.  
Адам горел от смущения. Сама мысль о том, что кто-то находил его реакцию _настолько_ забавной, вызывала у него бурю противоречивых эмоций. Возможно, потому что он тоже понимал, что при всем желании не сможет держать маску невозмутимости при просмотре... подобного контента.  
Прокопенко затих, медленно обводя лицо и торс Адама глазами. Его взгляд был бездонным и тяжелым, казалось, будто он оставляет следы на коже, вызывая приятное покалывание и тепло. Проко смотрел и внимательно слушал дыхание Адама, ловил все его прерывающиеся вдохи и резкие выдохи, каждый удар сердца и движение тела. Его руки небрежно заползли под отмеченную крестом футболку, тщательно изучая каждый сантиметр тела, будто это было главным научным исследованием его жизни. Будто он пытался понять, как Адам устроен, как его включить, под каким углом на него нужно смотреть, чтобы найти разгадку на какую-то непостижимую тайну. Тайну, которая была больше них обоих.  
Адам чувствовал, что ответ лежал на поверхности. Он был очень близок к пониманию того, что искал Прокопенко, это было что-то до ужаса очевидное. Ответ был прост, нужно было только _расслабиться_ и позволить разуму самостоятельно потянуться к правде.  
Горячий влажный поцелуй в шею вполне мог быть неожиданным ударом в лицо – и на то, и на другое Адам отреагировал бы одинаково. Прокопенко застал его врасплох, и разум с трудом нашел обоснование происходящему: “Ну да, именно этим обычно люди занимаются наедине на вечеринках, нет никаких причин паниковать”. Проко был целеустремлен, но осторожен в каждом движении языка и губ на шее, ключицах, плечах Адама. Футболка мешала, но его проворные пальцы под ней создавали прекрасную конкуренцию поцелуям, которые периодически сменялись настойчивыми засосами. Он умело вынимал из Адама сдавленные вздохи, перемешанные с тихими ругательствами.  
Мысли все сильнее путались. Что у Адама было такого, чего нельзя было взять у десятков людей в этом особняке, в школе, в городе? Что-то, что никаким образом не касалось королевской личности Гэнси или ночной взрывоопасности Ронана?  
Между ними не осталось и миллиметра свободного пространства. Проко прижимался очень тесно и был весьма убедителен в своей молчаливой просьбе – _отпусти контроль, Пэрриш. Мир не свалится нам на головы, если ты хотя бы на две минуты отдашь себя мне._  
Адама беспокоила зыбкость контроля в их непонятной игре, но он понимал, что единственный способ решить проблему – отказаться от контроля вообще. Так же, как это произошло в Кейбсвотере.  
Кейбсвотер.  
Сумрачные стволы, раскачивающиеся ветви, танцующие в воздухе листья. Под ногами бьется энергетическая линия, спрятанная под ковром травы и выпирающих корней. Быстрая смена времен года и Адам на удивление ловко ставит свои мысли на паузу, и берет получившийся стоп-кадр – залитый золотисто-зеленым светом лес.  
Это был не беспокойный сон и не наркотическая отключка, но Адаму не нужно было ни то, ни другое. Он вытягивал малейшие детали из своих воспоминаний и украшал ими свой стоп-кадр, и вскоре он постепенно начал слышать шум и запахи леса. Адам почувствовал окутывающее тепло, мягкое и заботливое, и понял, что руки Прокопенко нырнули под спину и крепко обняли его.  
И Адам сделал небольшое усилие и представил себе, что Проко стоял рядом с ним, там, в Кейбсвотере. Сделать это оказалось намного легче, чем он предполагал. Прокопенко стоял к нему вполоборота и не смотрел на него, но и не смотрел на деревья или птиц или кочки под ногами. Только гости будут с интересом рассматривать каждую вещь в доме, и _этот_ Прокопенко меньше всего был похож на гостя.  
Усталость постепенно догоняла Адама и он беспомощно проваливался в густой как мед сон. Он уже не смотрел на лес, все его внимание было приковано к Прокопенко, который выглядел странной, трезвой версией себя. Нет, трезвым он был сейчас, когда обнимал Адама и размеренным дыханием грел жилку между его шеей и ключицей. Здесь, в Кейбсвотере, Проко был живым, настоящим, реальным. По сравнению с ним, пьяный и обкуренный Проко, который лежал на капоте своего Гольфа и отсчитывал пульс Адама, был не живее ходячего трупа. Контраст был настолько сильным и непостижимым, что Адам не успел как следует собрать мысли и отключился.

***

Гэнси шел по коридору третьего этажа и методично открывал каждую дверь в поисках Адама. С тех пор, как они разделились, его не покидало ощущение, будто он украл у него Блу, хотя это именно Адам попросил пойти одному, а Блу не стала настаивать на обратном.  
“Все, что происходит между ними – происходит _между ними_ ”, – твердил себе Гэнси, но противное чувство вины пока что не хотело его отпускать. Возможно, дело было в том, как сильно ему нравилось проводить время наедине с Блу, даже если все, чем они занимались этим вечером – смотрели, как свора Кавински напивалась и играла в извращенный вариант пив-понга. Сначала игра велась по общепринятым на вечеринках правилам, но люди все чаще и чаще пили из стаканов по поводу и без. Вскоре правила изменились и теперь делать глоток пива нужно было перед броском, а за редкие попадания в цель опьяневшие игроки награждались марками на языки. Когда первая волна наркотического эффекта накрыла с десяток человек, Гэнси стало дурно. Он уже не мог концентрироваться на слежке за друзьями Кавински, он думал только о том, как выбраться на улицу и забыть все увиденное, забыть, что все это существует здесь, прямо сейчас, и за пределами этого дома тоже – постоянно, и вообще существует в их мире. Словно прочувствовав его смятение, Блу с самым непосредственным видом взяла его за руку и безапелляционно потащила за собой:  
– Идем. У меня появилась отличная идея.  
– Согласен на что угодно, кроме пив-понга, – поверженно усмехнулся Гэнси. Блу улыбнулась краешком губ и вывела его на улицу к стоящим перед особняком машинам.  
Свежий ночной воздух постепенно снимал с Гэнси все запахи и мысли, которые к нему прилипли в общей гостиной. Облегчение было таким долгожданным, что он на минутку забыл, зачем вообще вышел наружу.  
– Тачки, – коротко махнула рукой Блу.  
– Да? – спохватился Гэнси, рассеянно осматривая площадку с гравием. Камаро, к его большому облегчению, стоял без повреждений, но машину явно кто-то передвигал – Гэнси никогда в жизни не парковался таким идиотским способом. Он подошел к машине и начал осматривать каждый сантиметр покрытия, желая удостовериться, что с ней действительно все в порядке, и стараясь не думать, как именно ее двигали.  
Вскоре к нему подошла мрачная Блу.  
– Вообще-то я просто хотела осмотреть машину Кавински, проверить, можно ли как-нибудь забраться внутрь, но… Ронан, – вздохнула она.  
– Да? – встрепенулся Гэнси и, наткнувшись на ее взгляд, похолодел. Он повертел головой по сторонам – черного БМВ нигде не было видно. Не было видно и белой Митсубиши Эволюшн. Это могло ничего не значить. Это могло значить все. – Будь оно неладно… Мы должны найти Адама.  
Вернувшись в дом, Гэнси понял, что найти тут трезвого человека будет легче, чем он предполагал – бо́льшая часть веселящихся уже приняла горизонтальное положение. Не менее легче было отсеивать светловолосых парней с алкоголем и сигаретами в руках, парней, жадно засасывающих своих одноразовых партнеров на ночь, громких парней в окружении других таких же громких людей. Гэнси мимоходом подумал, что добрая треть этих парней вполне могла быть и девушками, и задумался над тем, как бы на его мысли отреагировала Блу. Он бы не удивился, если бы она в лучших традициях самой себя начала бы защищать право девушек быть движущим центром агрессивных развлечений на вечеринках Кавински. Убедившись, что Блу на него не смотрит, он позволил себе улыбнуться своим мыслям.  
Третий этаж бурлил жизнью, в отличие от этажа ниже, где люди явно начали веселиться раньше и теперь преимущественно отдыхали перед очередным марафоном развлечений.  
Гэнси заглянул в ближайшую дверь – нетрезвая группа людей выпихивала в окно мини-холодильник под одобряющие крики наблюдателей. В следующей комнате происходило то же самое, только выбросить из окна пытались кресло с подпаленным подлокотником. Если Гэнси правильно понимал ход мыслей обкуренных и пьяных людей, обе комнаты соревновались в том, кто сделает это быстрее. Он подозревал, что за попадание в чью-то машину под окнами начислялись бонусные очки, и в который раз порадовался, что Свинья стояла достаточно далеко от стен особняка.  
В следующих нескольких комнатах Адама тоже не оказалось. Гэнси открыл очередную дверь и услышал нарастающий шум в коридоре. Он едва успел втянуть себя и Блу внутрь комнаты, как мимо них в сторону лестницы промчалось несколько неадекватно веселых людей на гироскутерах. Через несколько мгновений оттуда послышался леденящий кровь грохот.  
Гэнси сделал медленный вдох и выдох, но чуть не подпрыгнул, когда из-за спины раздались оглушительные крики приветствия. Сидящая в комнате компания дружелюбно размахивала руками, явно думая, будто они пришли присоединиться к ним. Блу невозмутимо отсалютовала им и выдернула парализованного Гэнси наружу. Она определенно не была в восторге от этого вечера, но держалась намного лучше, чем он. Гэнси же чувствовал, что расклеивается. Тщательно подавляемое беспокойство о Ронане навалились с новой силой, а отсутствие Адама только добавляло нежелательную порцию паники в его мысли.  
Что-то изменилось между Ронаном и Адамом в последние дни. Что-то произошло, но на все аккуратные попытки Гэнси расспросить их об этом, оба хранили такое каменное молчание, что он быстро сдался. Собачиться им было не в новинку, но это было что-то иное. Ронан вел себя так, будто он не чувствовал никакой вины, но он постоянно напрягал плечи в присутствии Адама, его взгляды больше походили на короткую пулеметную очередь. Посмотреть, оббежать взглядом уставшее лицо Адама, быстро отвести взгляд обратно. Адам вел себя так, будто ему было наплевать – он все чаще выглядел более отстраненным и измотанным, и не обращал никакого внимания на Ронана. С Гэнси он тоже не особо часто общался, большинство ответов были чем-то автоматическим, совершенно не требующим _его_ участия. Его душа ворочалась очень слабо, когда он бросал короткие взгляды на Блу, что-то очень быстро вспыхивало и еще быстрее гасло в его глазах, и Гэнси не мог понять, был он этому рад или огорчен. И если ответ был “да” на любой из этих вопросов, он не хотел думать о настоящих причинах своей то-ли-радости или то-ли-огорчения.  
Гэнси открыл очередную дверь и резко остановился в дверном проеме, вынуждая Блу беспомощно ткнуться ему в спину. Он не знал, на что смотрел, и поэтому сомневался, стоило ли ей это показывать. Адам лежал на матрасе посреди пустой комнаты – одетый и без видимых повреждений. Рядом с ним на боку лежал Прокопенко – тоже одетый и, к сожалению, тоже без повреждений. Оба спали. Не было похоже, будто произошло что-то плохое, но у Гэнси не было никаких сомнений в том, что _что-то_ все-таки произошло. Хотя расслабленная поза Адама говорила об уверенности и силе, в отличие от Прокопенко, который больше был похож на раненое животное. Блу нетерпеливо протиснулась мимо и Гэнси пришлось зайти в комнату, подходя ближе к спящим.  
Увидев их, она тихо ахнула. Ее лицо захлестнула острая жалость, и Гэнси невольно порадовался, что Адам был в отключке и не видел этого – он бы возненавидел ее так же, как порой ненавидел Гэнси, когда тот пытался проявлять заботу и сочувствие.  
– Он не… – спросила было Блу и умолкла.  
Гэнси не знал, кого именно из них двоих она имела в виду, но тем не менее слегка повел плечами и ответил:  
– Нам надо забрать Адама и найти Ронана, пока тот не натворил глупостей. Помоги мне поднять его.  
Подходя ближе он почувствовал легкую дрожь, скользнувшую по коже. Адам и Прокопенко никак не соприкасались телами, но их головы были склонены друг к другу, будто пара заговорщиков делилась общим секретом. Гэнси вдруг подумал, что оттяни он сейчас футболку Адама, то наверняка бы увидел новые синяки, расцветающие на коже его друга.  
Синяки, которые обычно наносят поцелуями.  
Занятия греблей в который раз доказали свою пользу – с посильной помощью Блу он взвалил Адама на свои плечи и уверенно поднялся на ноги, удобнее перехватывая его под колени.  
Перед тем как выйти из комнаты, Гэнси зачем-то развернулся и кинул взгляд на спящего Прокопенко. Без Адама под боком тот будто потускнел и стал более прозрачным, словно в любой момент готов был исчезнуть, как это часто делал Ноа. Гэнси не покидало ощущение, что Прокопенко снился тяжелый удушающий кошмар, но времени на задержки не было. Они вышли из комнаты и Блу тихо прикрыла за собой дверь.

Где-то далеко и не здесь, дышащий лес быстро пустел и увядал перед лицом надвигающейся на него бури.


End file.
